Boys, Boys, Boys
Boys, Boys, Boys '''is the second episode of Glee: Don't Stop Believin''s first season, and the second episode of the whole show. In the episode, we meet Damon Atkins and Owen Matthews, who audition for Glee Club, having heard about the New Directions' search for glee guys. The episode introduces us to Chace's crush on Damon. It was written by a co-creator of the series, Cat. Episode '''Boys That was all that was written on the whiteboard when the members of New Directions came into the choir room for their weekly Glee practice. “Boys?” Avalon asked no one in particular. “What’s that supposed to mean?” “Isn’t it obvious?” Libby replied. “Mr. Schue needs more male members for Glee.” “How... did you know that?” Fefe asked her. Libby poked her head. “I have a brain.” “Fair enough.” Fefe replied, and he shrugged. “Libby’s right,” Mr. Schuester said as he entered the choir room. He underlined the word ‘Boys’ as the kids took their seats. “Glee needs guys. And you guys are gonna be the ones to help me find them.” “Really? Us?” Fefe asked him. “Why can’t you?” “Because. This is high school, and most kids in high school tend to not listen to their teachers.” he answered her. Suddenly, all the kids felt bad. They, themselves, had zoned out on him sometimes in Spanish class. “Sorry, Mr. Schue.” Teagan spoke for everyone. “For what?” Will asked them. “You know.” she continued. “Sometimes, we wouldn’t pay attention to you in class. And we’re sorry.” “Well, that was a while ago. It doesn’t matter anymore.” he replied. “Okay.” Teagan said, and smiled at him. He smiled back at her. “Now, Glee rehearsals are dismissed for today. Go! Search for boys!” Will prodded them. The members all walked down the hall together. (A/N: A song is coming up, and it’ll be sung by the glee club. Chace’s parts will be bolded, and the girls’ parts will be underlined.) Hey there, sugar baby, saw you twice at the pop show '' ''You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll '' ''I like you a lot, lot, think you’re really hot, hot '' ''Know you think you’re special when we dance real crazy '' ''Glamophonic, electronic, d-d-disco baby '' ''I like you a lot, lot, all we want is hot, hot '' 'Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars' 'Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars' 'Boys, boys, boys with hairspray and denim' 'And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them' ''Baby is a bad boy with some retro sneakers Let’s go see The Killers and make out in the bleachers I like you a lot, lot, think you’re really hot, hot Let’s go to the party heard our buddy’s the DJ Don’t forget my lipstick I left it in your ashtray I like you a lot, lot, all we want is hot, hot Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars '' ''Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars '' ''Boys, boys, boys, with hairspray and denim '' ''And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them '' ''Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars '' ''Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars '' ''Boys, boys, boys, with hairspray and denim '' And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them'' I’m not loose, I like to party '' Let’s get lost in your Ferrari '' Not psychotic or dramatic I like boys and that is that Love it when you call me legs '' ''In the morning buy me eggs '' Watch your heart when we’re together '' Boys like you love me forever '' Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars ''Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars '' '' Boys, boys, boys, with hairspray and denim '' '' And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them '' ''Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars '' ''Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars '' ''Boys, boys, boys with hairspray and denim '' ''And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them '' ''Boys, boys, boys, we like boys in cars '' '' Boys, boys, boys, buy us drinks in bars '' ''Boys, boys, boys with hairspray and denim '' '' And boys, boys, boys, we love them, we love them '' They started down the hall again. They walked past a lot of cheerleaders, A/V geeks, and they stopped in front of a bunch of hockey players. Amongst that group of hockey players was Damon. Freaking. Atkins. “There he is,” Chace said. “That’s the guy we want.” Damon Atkins was the guy Chace had a crush on. Not joking, he was kind of perfect. He was hot, popular, hot... the ideal guy. “You sure, Chace?” Fefe asked him. “I think it’s the guy you want.” “Shut up!” Chace snapped at her. Fefe giggled. “Just go ask him if he wants to audition for glee club.” Avalon told him. “It’s not hard.” “It is for me.” Chace said, and he turned around to face her. Then he turned back. He sighed. “Fine.” He walked up to Damon and tapped him on the shoulder. Okay, he thought. Now I’ve got his attention. “Audition for glee club would you like?” he blurted out. Damon’s hockey dudes all laughed at him. “What a loser.” one of them said, and they pushed past Chace. Damon stayed in front of him, though. “Are you... asking me to audition for glee club?” Damon asked. Chace blushed and nodded. Damon beamed at him. “I’d love to. What time?” Chace’s head popped back up, and he smiled back at him. “Auditions are at 4:00!” Damon wrote it down on a sticky note he’d gotten from his backpack. “Awesome. I’ll see you there, I guess.” “Yeah, I guess.” Chace replied. Damon clapped him on the shoulder, smiled, and went to find his hockey mates. “Great, Chace! You did it!” Teagan called over to him. He didn’t say anything. “Chace?” Chace turned back to face the direction Damon went in. He started to walk down that end of the hall, but he stopped. “Let’s give him a moment, girls. I think he’s come down with a case of the lovesickness.” Fefe said, and all the girls giggled and walked back towards the choir room. Music starts. ''I '''hung up the phone tonight Something happened for the first time Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush ‘Cause the possibility That you would ever feel the same way About me, just too much, just too much Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know Do you ever think when you’re all alone All that we can be, where this thing can go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? ‘Cause I’ve tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain’t going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay Has it ever crossed your mind When we’re hanging, spending time, boy? Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more? See it’s a chance we’ve gotta take ‘Cause I believe that we can make this into Something that will last, last forever, forever! Do you ever think when you’re all alone All that we could be, where could this thing go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? ‘Cause I’ve tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain’t going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay Why do I keep running from the truth? All I ever think about is you You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized And I just got to know Do you ever think when you’re all alone All that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love? Is it really just another crush? Do you catch a breath when I look at you? Are you holding back like the way I do? ‘Cause I’ve tried and tried to walk away But I know this crush ain’t going away-ay-ay This crush ain’t going away-ay-ay Going away Going away-ay-ay Going away-ay-ay Soon, it was 4:00, and the members of the glee club sat in the audience with Will, holding auditions. Only one other boy had decided to audition besides Damon. “Damon Atkins!” Will called out. Damon came out. “Hey, I’m Damon Atkins and I’ll be singing The Suburbs by Arcade Fire.” “Can’t wait to hear it.” Will replied. Damon started singing. ''In the suburbs I I learned to drive And you told me we’d never survive Grab your mother’s keys we’re leavin’ You always seemed so sure That one day we’d be fighting In a suburban war Your part of town against mine I saw you standing on the opposite shore But by the time the first bombs fell We were already bored We were already, already bored Sometimes I can’t believe it I’m movin’ past the feeling Sometimes I can’t believe it I’m movin’ past the feeling again Kids wanna be so hard But in my dreams we’re still screamin’ and runnin’ through the yard And all of the walls that they built in the seventies finally fall And all of the houses they built in the seventies finally fall Meant nothin’ at all Meant nothin’ at all It meant nothin’ Sometimes I can’t believe it I’m movin’ past the feeling Sometimes I can’t believe it I’m movin’ past the feeling and into the night “This guy is magic,” Fefe whispered to Chace. “He can stop time.” “I know.” Chace replied. She punched his arm playfully and continued listening. So can you understand Why I want a daughter while I’m still young? I wanna hold her hand And show her some beauty Before all this damage is done But if it’s too much to ask, it’s too much to ask Then send me a son Under the overpass In the parking lot we’re still waiting It’s already past So move your feet from hot pavement and into the grass ‘Cause it’s already past It’s already, already past Sometimes I can’t believe it I’m movin’ past the feeling Sometimes I can’t believe it I’m movin’ past the feeling again I’m movin’ past the feeling I’m movin’ past the feeling In my dreams we’re still screamin’ We’re still screamin’ We’re still screamin’ When he was finished, everyone applauded and some even cheered. “Damon, your voice is amazing! I love it!” Will shouted up to him. “Wow, thanks!” Damon laughed. He walked offstage “Owen Matthews?” Will called out. A boy came onstage. “Hey, I’m Owen and I’ll be singing 50 Ways to Say Goodbye by Train.” he said. “Great. The stage is yours.” Will told him. My heart is paralyzed My head was oversized I’ll take the high road like I should You said it’s meant to be That it’s not you, it’s me You’re leaving now for my own good That’s cool but if my friends ask where you are I’m gonna say She went down in an airplane Fried getting suntaned Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand Help me, help me, I’m no good at goodbyes She met a shark underwater Fell and no one caught her I returned everything I ever bought her Help me, help me, I’m all out of lies And ways to say you died My pride still feels the sting You were my everything Some day I’ll find a love like yours A love like yours She’ll think I’m Superman Not super minivan How could you leave on Yom Kippur? That’s cool, but if my friends ask where you are I’m gonna say... She was caught in a mudslide Eaten by a lion Got run over by a crappy purple Scion Help me, help me, I’m no good at goodbyes She dried up in the desert Drowned in a hot tub Danced to death at an east side night club Help me, help me, I’m all out of lies And ways to say you died I wanna live a thousand lives with you I wanna be the one you’re dying to Love...but you don’t want to That’s cool but if my friends ask where you are I’m gonna say That’s cool but if my friends ask where you are I’m gonna say She went down in an airplane Fried getting suntaned Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand Help me, help me, I’m no good at goodbyes She met a shark underwater Fell and no one caught her I returned everything I ever bought her Help me, help me, I’m all out of lies She was caught in a mudslide Eaten by a lion Got run over by a crappy purple Scion Help me, help me, I’m no good at goodbyes She dried up in the desert Drowned in a hot tub Danced to death at an east side night club Help me, help me, I’m all out of lies And ways to say you died Everyone applauded when Owen was done. “You are awesome!” Teagan said. “Yeah, great job, Owen.” Will said. “Okay, guys. That’s everyone on the list. What do you all think?” “I think they were all really good.” Avalon said. “Especially that Owen guy.” “Ooh, has little Avalon got a crush?” Libby asked mockingly. “No, shush.” Avalon said, blushing. “Well, guys.” Will said, standing up and turning to them. “It looks like our glee club has found some more guys.” Cast '''Chace Crawford '''as Chace Livingston '''Bonnie Wright '''as Fefe Kapsimalis '''Anna Popplewell '''as Teagan Collins '''Holland Roden '''as Lydia Skyes '''Cece Frey '''as Avalon Frey '''Logan Lerman '''as Damon Atkins '''Kellan Lutz '''as Owen Matthews '''Matthew Morrison '''as Will Schuester Songs '''Boys, Boys, Boys '''by Lady Gaga, sung by Chace Livingston, Fefe Kapsimalis, Teagan Collins, Lydia Skyes and Avalon Frey '''Crush '''by David Archuleta, sung by Chace Livingston '''The Suburbs '''by Arcade Fire, sung by Damon Atkins '''50 Ways To Say Goodbye '''by Train, sung by Owen Matthews